


Supergirl Graphics

by Kendrickhier



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Animated GIFs, Archived From Tumblr, F/F, Gen, Gifset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 03:38:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 132
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendrickhier/pseuds/Kendrickhier
Summary: A collection of my gifs and graphics for Supergirl, which primarily consists of Astra content, including ships.





	1. Astra: Hair Commercial

---  
  
So I slowed this shot down because it went by so fast and I just... Astra, this isn't some hair commercial, this is not fair.

January 28, 2017


	2. Astra: Favorite Character

---  
  
The real favorite is all five.

January 31, 2017


	3. Astra: Ruined My Life

---  
  
We all have that one character: 5/5 would recommend

February 1, 2017


	4. Astra: The Grey

---  
  
I'm standing on the edge of returning or just running away.

February 19, 2017


	5. Astra: Pilot

|   
---|---  
|   
  
Astra in every scene: 1x01 Pilot [1/1]

February 27, 2017


	6. Astra: Stronger Together 1/5

|   
---|---  
|   
  
Astra in every scene: 1x02 Stronger Together [1/5]

February 28, 2017


	7. Astra: Stronger Together 2/5

|   
---|---  
|   
  
Astra in every scene: 1x02 Stronger Together [2/5]

Bonus:

March 1, 2017


	8. Astra: Stronger Together 3/5

|   
---|---  
|   
  
Astra in every scene: 1x02 Stronger Together [3/5]

March 3, 2017


	9. Astra: Stronger Together 4/5

|   
---|---  
|   
  
Astra in every scene: 1x02 Stronger Together [4/5]

March 6, 2017


	10. Astra: Stronger Together 5/5

|   
---|---  
|   
  
Astra in every scene: 1x02 Stronger Together [5/5]

March 8, 2017


	11. Astra: Human for a Day

|   
---|---  
|   
  
Astra in every scene: 1x07 Human for a Day [1/1]

March 12, 2017


	12. Astra: Hostile Takeover 1/10

|   
---|---  
|   
  
Astra in every scene: 1x08 Hostile Takeover [1/10]

Bonus: Drie Kleine Kleutertjes (Dutch nursery rhyme, three little toddlers)

March 15, 2017


	13. Astra: Hostile Takeover 2/10

|   
---|---  
|   
  
Astra in every scene: 1x08 Hostile Takeover [2/10]

March 17, 2017


	14. Astra: Hostile Takeover 3/10

|   
---|---  
|   
  
Astra in every scene: 1x08 Hostile Takeover [3/10]

Bonus for pain:

March 21, 2017


	15. Astra: Hostile Takeover 4/10

|   
---|---  
|   
  
Astra in every scene: 1x08 Hostile Takeover [4/10]

March 24, 2017


	16. Astra: Hostile Takeover 5/10

|   
---|---  
  
Astra in every scene: 1x08 Hostile Takeover [5/10]

March 24, 2017


	17. Astra: Hostile Takeover 6/10

|   
---|---  
|   
  
Astra in every scene: 1x08 Hostile Takeover [6/10]

March 26, 2017


	18. Astra: Hostile Takeover 7/10

|   
---|---  
|   
  
Astra in every scene: 1x08 Hostile Takeover [7/10]

March 27, 2017


	19. Astra: Hostile Takeover 8/10

|   
---|---  
|   
  
Astra in every scene: 1x08 Hostile Takeover [8/10]

Bonus: Suffering™

March 28, 2017


	20. Astra: Hostile Takeover 9/10

|   
---|---  
|   
  
Astra in every scene: 1x08 Hostile Takeover [9/10]

March 29, 2017


	21. Astra: Hostile Takeover 10/10

|   
---|---  
|   
  
Astra in every scene: 1x08 Hostile Takeover [10/10]

March 30, 2017


	22. Astra: Blood Bonds 1/8

|   
---|---  
|   
  
Astra in every scene: 1x09 Blood Bonds [1/8]

Bonus: Protective General Problems

March 31, 2017


	23. Astra: Blood Bonds 2/8

|   
---|---  
|   
  
Astra in every scene: 1x09 Blood Bonds [2/8]

April 1, 2017


	24. Astra: Blood Bonds 3/8

|   
---|---  
|   
  
Astra in every scene: 1x09 Blood Bonds [3/8]

April 2, 2017


	25. Astra: Blood Bonds 4/8

|   
---|---  
|   
  
Astra in every scene: 1x09 Blood Bonds [4/8]

April 3, 2017


	26. Astra: Blood Bonds 5/8

|   
---|---  
|   
  
Astra in every scene: 1x09 Blood Bonds [5/8]

April 4, 2017


	27. Astra: Blood Bonds 6/8

|   
---|---  
|   
  
Astra in every scene: 1x09 Blood Bonds [6/8]

April 5, 2017


	28. Astra: Blood Bonds 7/8

|   
---|---  
|   
  
Astra in every scene: 1x09 Blood Bonds [7/8]

April 7, 2017


	29. Astra: Blood Bonds 8/8

|   
---|---  
|   
  
Astra in every scene: 1x09 Blood Bonds [8/8]

Bonus: Actual ~~Fallen~~ Angel

April 8, 2017


	30. Astra: Blood Bonds (Deleted Scene)

|   
---|---  
  
Astra in every scene: 1x09 Blood Bonds [Deleted Scene]

April 9, 2017


	31. Astra: For The Girl Who Has Everything 1/8

|   
---|---  
|   
  
Astra in every scene: 1x13 For The Girl Who Has Everything [1/8]

April 11, 2017


	32. Astra: For The Girl Who Has Everything 2/8

|   
---|---  
|   
  
Astra in every scene: 1x13 For The Girl Who Has Everything [2/8]

April 12, 2017


	33. Astra: For The Girl Who Has Everything 3/8

|   
---|---  
|   
  
Astra in every scene: 1x13 For The Girl Who Has Everything [3/8]

April 14, 2017


	34. Astra: For The Girl Who Has Everything 4/8

|   
---|---  
|   
  
Astra in every scene: 1x13 For The Girl Who Has Everything [4/8]

Bonus: Do you think this is some sort of game?

April 15, 2017


	35. Astra: For The Girl Who Has Everything 5/8

|   
---|---  
|   
  
Astra in every scene: 1x13 For The Girl Who Has Everything [5/8]

April 18, 2017


	36. Astra: For The Girl Who Has Everything 6/8

|   
---|---  
|   
  
Astra in every scene: 1x13 For The Girl Who Has Everything [6/8]

April 19, 2017


	37. Astra: For The Girl Who Has Everything 7/8

|   
---|---  
|   
  
Astra in every scene: 1x13 For The Girl Who Has Everything [7/8]

April 21, 2017


	38. Astra: For The Girl Who Has Everything 8/8

|   
---|---  
  
Astra in every scene: 1x13 For The Girl Who Has Everything [8/8]

April 22, 2017


	39. Astra: Truth, Justice, and the American Way

|   
---|---  
  
Astra in every scene: 1x14 Truth, Justice, and the American Way [1/1]

April 23, 2017


	40. Astra: Fidgeting

---  
  
March 17, 2017


	41. Astra: Flight

|   
---|---  
  
flight.gif

March 24, 2017


	42. Astra: General In-Ze

---  
  
General Astra In-Ze

March 25, 2017


	43. Astra: Feel-Good Set

|  |   
---|---|---  
|  |   
|  |   
  
Feel-Good Astra Set

April 19, 2017


	44. Astra: General Texts 1

---  
  
Astra + Text Posts [1/?]

April 17, 2017


	45. Astra: General Texts 2

---  
  
Astra + Text Posts [2/?]

April 27, 2017


	46. Astra: General Texts 3

---  
  
Astra + Text Posts [3/?]

November 28, 2017


	47. Astra: General Texts 4

**good responses to getting stabbed with a sword**  
  
---  
  
Astra + Text Posts [4/?]

March 29, 2018


	48. Astra: Alive

---  
  
May 3, 2017


	49. Astra: Power of Illusion

---  
  
Kara seeks out Astra for some advice, littlelamplight shares blame

August 27, 2017


	50. Astra: Pansexual Pack

|   
---|---  
|   
|   
  
Pansexual Astra Gif Pack

September 16, 2017


	51. Astra: From A to Z

---  
  
From A(stra) to (In-)Z(e)

October 9, 2017


	52. Astra: Self-Loathing Fave

---  
  
and I assure you I will love her till my dying breath.

October 21, 2017


	53. Astra: Incorrect Quotes 1

---  
  
Incorrect Astra Quotes   
Important life lessons from Brooklyn Nine-Nine

December 17, 2017


	54. Astra: Incorrect Quotes 2

---  
  
Incorrect Astra Quotes   
A relatable mood from Seinfield

February 21, 2018


	55. Astra: Incorrect Quotes 3

---  
  
Incorrect Astra Quotes   
In honor of the most-stabbed character of season 1.

July 22, 2018


	56. Astra: Incorrect Quotes 3 Advanced

|   
---|---  
|   
|   
  
Incorrect Astra Quotes   
“You should do a gif version of that ‘what are you gonna do stab me’ thing.” - alittlelesspain, seconds before describing this new and improved version

July 22, 2018


	57. Astra: Punching Trump Drawing

---  
  
March 28, 2018


	58. Astra: Endless Moments 1

---  
  
Endless Astra Moments [1/∞]

July 2, 2018


	59. Astra: Endless Moments 2

---  
  
Endless Astra Moments [2/∞]

July 17, 2018


	60. Astra: Survived

---  
  
— Deathless, Catherynne M. Valente

July 19, 2018


	61. Alura: Pod Manip

---  
  
Mon-Who? No no, it was Alura in the pod, look for yourself!

March 20, 2017


	62. Alura's Necklace 1

|   
---|---  
|   
  
It was my mother’s. She gave it to me the day I left Krypton. I had just watched little Kal-El get launched into space. Her world was falling apart around her and even in the middle of that she looked at me and smiled and said as long as I had this I would never be alone. She’d be with me in my dreams.

May 23, 2017


	63. Alura's Necklace 2

|   
---|---  
|   
|   
  
1x17 | 1x01 | 1x02 | 1x20  
Every time (real) Kara is shown to wear her mother’s necklace ~~minus giving it away to Mon-El~~

May 23, 2017


	64. Alex: Punch Loop

---  
  
Here, have a punching Alex loop.

July 7, 2017


	65. Alien Twins: Alura... Girls

---  
  
We all know by now littlelamplight is to blame for this.

July 18, 2018


	66. Family: J'onn Parallel

|   
---|---  
|   
  
1x09 Blood Bonds || 2x15 Exodus

March 7, 2017


	67. General Danvers: Parallel 1

|   
---|---  
  
1x09 Blood Bonds || 2x14 Homecoming

February 28, 2017


	68. General Danvers: Parallel 2

|   
---|---  
  
1x08 Hostile Takeover || 2x15 Exodus

September 19, 2017


	69. General Danvers: Soulmates Color

---  
  
General Danvers Soulmate AU: There is no color until you look into the eyes of your soulmate, although some are able to see their children in color. (Astra loves Kara like a daughter, Rao agrees with this bond, fight me.)

March 13, 2017


	70. General Danvers: Krypton Manip

---  
  
Did someone say Krypton AU?

March 30, 2017


	71. General Danvers: Roles

|   
---|---  
|   
  
General Danvers + Roles

April 3, 2017


	72. General Danvers: Human Enough

---  
  
April 4, 2017


	73. General Danvers: Terrible Lines 1

---  
  
Terrible Pick-Up Lines: This is not the time or place for flirting, you useless alien.

April 10, 2017


	74. General Danvers: Terrible Lines 2

---  
  
Terrible Pick-Up Lines: Don’t make her use it, Astra, her bite is worse than her bark.

April 13, 2017


	75. General Danvers: Terrible Lines 3

---  
  
Terrible Pick-Up Lines: Astra, Alex is here to keep you from dying, not to put up with your attempts at flirting.

April 16, 2017


	76. General Danvers: Terrible Lines 4

---  
  
Terrible Pick-Up Lines: … It’s not a no.

April 20, 2017


	77. General Danvers: Terrible Lines 5

---  
  
Terrible Pick-Up Lines: You butchered science for a bad line, yes, it was that bad, Alex. 

April 23, 2017


	78. General Danvers: Terrible Lines 6

---  
  
Terrible Pick-Up Lines: At least she didn’t call you fragile again, Alex.

April 26, 2017


	79. General Danvers: Terrible Lines 7

---  
  
Terrible Pick-Up Lines: Hypothermia can kill people, Astra. 

April 29, 2017


	80. General Danvers: Terrible Lines 8

---  
  
Terrible Pick-Up Lines: Flirty Astra strikes again, this time without collateral damage.

August 6, 2017


	81. General Danvers: Terrible Lines 8 on Crack

---  
  
Terrible Pick-Up Lines: Crack edition (courtesy, alittlelesspain :P)

August 10, 2017


	82. General Danvers: Terrible Lines 9

---  
  
Terrible Pick-Up Lines: Even Astra is getting tired of these lines, how many more of these must she use to get through to Alex? Why are they not working?

January 24, 2018


	83. General Danvers: Development

---  
  
General Danvers + Development

April 25, 2017


	84. General Danvers: Drawing Flight

---  
  
Astra taking Alex flying, I’ve been wanting to draw this for a while :P

May 4, 2017


	85. General Danvers: Falling Slowly

---  
  
You have suffered enough And warred with yourself It’s time that you won

\- Falling Slowly

May 7, 2017


	86. General Danvers: Once Musical AU

---  
  
General Danvers Once Musical AU, or the one where the lyrics of Gold strike an unexpected chord in our two ladies.

May 12, 2017


	87. General Danvers: Military Love

|   
---|---  
|   
  
General Danvers: Military women that found love.

June 3, 2017


	88. General Danvers: Krypton AU Promo

|   
---|---  
  
General Danvers Week 2 Promotion, Day 1: Krypton AU

July 3, 2017


	89. General Danvers: Superhero AU Promo

|   
---|---  
  
General Danvers Week 2 Promotion, Day 2: Superhero AU

July 3, 2017


	90. General Danvers: Historical AU Promo

|   
---|---  
  
General Danvers Week 2 Promotion, Day 3: Historical AU

July 3, 2017


	91. General Danvers: Marriage AU Promo

|   
---|---  
  
General Danvers Week 2 Promotion, Day 4: Arranged Marriage/Marriage of Convenience AU

July 3, 2017


	92. General Danvers: Canon Divergence AU Promo

|   
---|---  
  
General Danvers Week 2 Promotion, Day 5: Canon Divergence AU

July 3, 2017


	93. General Danvers: Crime AU Promo

|   
---|---  
  
General Danvers Week 2 Promotion, Day 6: Crime AU

July 3, 2017


	94. General Danvers: Mythology AU Promo

|   
---|---  
  
General Danvers Week 2 Promotion, Day 7: Mythology AU

July 3, 2017


	95. General Danvers: Krypton AU

|   
---|---  
|   
|   
|   
|   
  
General Danvers Krypton AU: Astra has successfully activated Myriad and saved Krypton from its impending doom. Alex has taken note of its survival and has decided to find out how the planet was brought back from the brink of destruction, and if the solution could be used to revitalize different planets. Needless to say, this isn’t what she expected to find.

The fic: [Lapses In Judgment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11300988)

July 3, 2017


	96. General Danvers: Vigilante AU

---  
  
General Danvers Vigilante AU: National City is Alex’s territory, and she will not stand for the intrusion of this new vigilante. She will quite literally kick Astra out of her city, or die trying. Astra, however, has different plans: she’s been looking forward to fighting this willful opponent with strength equal to her own for a long time. It’s the thrill of the battle that drew her in, but it’s Alex herself that makes her want to stay.

July 4, 2017


	97. General Danvers: Crime AU

---  
  
General Danvers Week, Crime AU: Alex and Astra are dating and neither knows the other is a serial killer, as they are both too busy trying to hide their own secret. One would think it was obvious, considering their puns are to die for.

July 8, 2017


	98. General Danvers: Angel AU

---  
  
[This Tiny, Unregarded Blue World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11448255), the fic for this collaboration

In which Astra was the Angel of the Stars, tossed out of Heaven along with a number of other angels who supported Lucifer’s ill-fated rebellion against God. And of course, because God is a bureaucratic prick, the new angel that is meant to replace her has to kill her in order to assume the position, because he doesn’t like loose ends. And of course, that new angel is Alex.

July 9, 2017


	99. General Danvers: Astra Love

---  
  
Astra tried. For about 10 seconds.

July 15, 2017


	100. General Danvers: Alex Love

---  
  
I applaud Alex for lasting longer than Astra did. There was an effort.

July 21, 2017


	101. General Danvers: Alex's Guide

---  
  
The General Danvers Guide to Getting the Girl: Alex Danvers edition

(alittlelesspain mentioned seeing a lot of “guide to getting the girl” posts for ships lately, and of course our conversation immediately escalated to how painful GD would be and how to make it even more painful. Her Astra version is right here.)

July 25, 2017


	102. General Danvers: 'Straight' Astra

---  
  
Sometimes I wonder if I gif this scene too much, but it’s just so gay

July 26, 2017


	103. General Danvers: Cadmus AU

|   
---|---  
|   
|   
|   
  
General Danvers: Cadmus AU (littlelamplight's idea)

While checking out Cadmus Alex finds the organization has not only resurrected Astra, they’re also using her for experimentation, something she’ll later use to defend her actions towards the DEO. Kara manages to pry out of her that it was also out of a sense of guilt. The truth however, is simply that she cares.

July 27, 2017


	104. General Danvers: My Everything

---  
  
July 30, 2017


	105. General Danvers: Sexuality Questioning

---  
  
General Danvers Crack: Alex’s Sexuality \- courtesy whatsyeroffer

August 19, 2017


	106. General Danvers: The Sun

---  
  
“Never regret thy fall, O Icarus of the fearless flight. For the greatest tragedy of them all. Is never to feel the burning light.” ― Oscar Wilde 

August 31, 2017


	107. General Danvers: Black Mercy AU

---  
  
General Danvers Black Mercy AU

Overthrown, a comatose Astra has been dumped in Alex’s apartment; Non has clearly found out about their whole ‘consorting with the enemy’ thing. Brought to the DEO infirmary, Alex tries her best to save Astra before whatever that thing is kills her.

September 7, 2017


	108. General Danvers: Rainbow Pack

|   
---|---  
|   
|   
  
General Danvers - Rainbow Gif Pack

September 13, 2017


	109. General Danvers: The Hero Lost

---  
  
— and, god, i wish i’d fallen with you

October 17, 2017


	110. General Danvers: The Ship

|   
---|---  
|   
  
I like you…

November 6, 2017


	111. General Danvers: Never Give You Up Playlist

---  
  
Never Gonna Say Goodbye, a General Danvers playlist   
“I just wanna tell you how I’m feeling, gotta make you understand.”

// I’m A Believer - Smash Mouth // I Really Like You - Carly Rae Jepson // Stranger In My House - Tamia // Bang Bang (My Baby Shot Me Down) - Nancy Sinatra // Up Where We Belong - Joe Cocker & Jennifer Warnes // No Air - Glee cast // Look What You Made Me Do - Taylor Swift // Sad Song - Laura Benanti //

[[Listen](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL9AjmAZUD8ZejulUzm4KsqcRE4sRus0dT)]


	112. General Danvers: Heart Eyes

---  
  
Astra and Alex thinking about each other like…   
Blame whatsyeroffer

November 25, 2017


	113. General Danvers: Soul Recognition

---  
  
They’re soulmates

December 22, 2017


	114. General Danvers: Mistletoe Drawing

---  
  
Underneath the mistletoe

December 25, 2017


	115. General Danvers: Blue/Red

---  
  
It’s femslash shipping law

December 26, 2017


	116. General Danvers: Astra Can't Flirt

|   
---|---  
|   
  
Astra doesn’t know how to talk to women.

January 8, 2018


	117. General Danvers: Most Beautiful Wife

---  
  
“This is nothing, they argue about anything and everything. You do not want to be near them when they approach a door and insist the other goes first, they are stubborn.” - (idea: littlelamplight)

February 6, 2018


	118. General Danvers: Alex Saved Astra

|   
---|---  
|   
  
Today marks 2 years since our General has been struck down. Astra could have died - she very nearly did - but thankfully Alex saved her.

February 8, 2018


	119. General Danvers: Pet Names Comic

---  
|   
|   
  
GD + Pet names, dialogue is entirely littlelamplight‘s doing.


	120. General Danvers: Love Beats Hate

---  
  
“You can’t love someone unless you love yourself first.” Bullshit.

February 16, 2018


	121. General Danvers: Accidentally Slept With Your Aunt

---  
  
Incorrect Quotes   
General Danvers meets The West Wing

February 24, 2018


	122. General Danvers: Another Way

|   
---|---  
|   
  
Your sister thought that. (1x09 || 1x13)

April 23, 2018


	123. General Danvers: Wrong Universe

---  
  
I finished it in time for your timezone! Happy birthday alittlelesspain, have a little more pain :D

May 7, 2018


	124. Majorly Judging You: Cheek Kiss Drawing

---  
  
Behold! Tiny Lucy actually needing to stand on her toes to reach Alura properly!

March 17, 2017


	125. Majorly Judging You: Speaker

---  
  
Sometimes being Alura’s girlfriend is… difficult.   
(As always, thank littlelamplight)

August 29, 2017


	126. Majorly Judging You: That's The One

---  
  
Happy birthday to the captain of the ship littlelamplight!

July 29, 2018


	127. Martian Star: Survivors

|   
---|---  
  
Martian Star, among the last survivors of their world

April 26, 2017


	128. Multi-ship: Codenames

---  
  
Bonus  
  
April 22, 2017


	129. Multi-ship: Alura Is Gay

---  
  
Sometimes chats with littlelamplight lead to beautiful things

Bonus:  
  
April 22, 2017


	130. Multi-Ship: Cinnamon Rolls

---  
  
Supergirl characters as cinnamon rolls   
⤷ ft. Lupita Nyong’o as Lara Lor-Van (blame littlelamplight as always)

September 19, 2017


	131. Multi-Ship: Alex's Love Interests Are G A Y

---  
  
Alex’s Seasonal Love Interests: A Summary

October 13, 2017


	132. Various Generals: Here Comes The General

---  
  
Here comes the general, as requested

February 27, 2018


End file.
